


Exposed and Broken

by ImogeanWebb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Fight Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogeanWebb/pseuds/ImogeanWebb
Summary: After Adora runs away to join the rebellion, she is kidnapped and brought back. In an attempt to break her, ShadowWeaver discovers her weakness is Catra... and not in just a friendship-sort of way.
Relationships: Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	1. Adora's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this work nor any references to characters or music.
> 
> Each chapter has a song attached~  
> Prisoner by Miley Cyrus
> 
> Enjoy. :]

Crimson skies permanently paint clouds in the Fright Zone. It was the last thing Adora saw before going unconscious. Smog lingered in the air from manufacturing robots and other weapons. Steel and other metal corridors echoed footsteps as soldiers dragged their dazed prisoner. They held onto each side, with her wrists and ankles bound to prevent her escape. No sword or friends from the rebellion to help bail her out.

With blonde hair disheveled, Etheria's hero—swordless and weak—groaned from the stabbing pain in her skull. As they drew closer to their destination, Adora opened her eyes again. She blinked repeatedly, immediately regretting her actions. Soreness plagued her body. The soldiers carried on without regard to the bruises covering her neck, face, and exposed torso. At some point, her shirt had ripped in the last battle before being captured. She didn't know when or how.

An image of Catra flying from the mountain side flashed across her mind. Claws and fangs reached towards her as darkness blanketed her memory. Now, she was somehow back inside the Horde's main headquarters. Her body ached and her head was plagued by piercing pains.

"How did I…" She groaned. Her feet drooped incapable, barely moving when she tried. With her vision clearing, Adora analyzed the hallway they turned down. A few feet ahead, ShadowWeaver's doors stood open, ready and awaiting their company. Adora's heart sank as they drew closer. She tried to pull her arms from the Horde soldiers grasp but was met with defeat.

After they entered the room, green lights from the hall faded to red. To the left, leaned over her bird-bath shaped cauldron, ShadowWeaver swirled some kind of thick liquid with her hand.

"Leave us," the sorceress called out. They glanced to each other and then dropped Adora on the spot.

From around the black garnet, Catra snickered, "Awwwwww, look at you." Her tail swayed behind her as she walked towards the fallen hero. "All bound and back home. I can only—"

"Enough!" ShadowWeaver shouted. Darkness around her grew while she removed her hand from the magical mixture. She hovered over, inched closer, and inserted herself between Adora and Catra. She leaned down and stroked Adora's cheek with her wet hand. Goo stuck to her face; Adora flinched.

The Rebellion's hero jerked her head away in defiance. Catra stared at the two, holding her breath. She clenched her fists but refused to move.

ShadowWeaver stood again and returned to the magical brew. "Bring her here."

Catra glanced to the mixture then back to Adora. Growling, she marched over and grabbed her by the collar. She dragged the resistant prisoner against her will, following ShadowWeavers command. Both Catra and Adora gazed down into the gently spinning potion. Onyx black in color, ShadowWeaver placed both hands on the rim of the cauldron. Her gray fingers tapped against the edge.

"I would have normally erased your memory, Adora. Brought you back to us as if you were brand new," she said. Adora looked up, blue eyes searching ShadowWeavers mask. Catra's ears laid flat as her thoughts raced at the idea of her enemy forgetting everything, including her. "But that was vetoed by Lord Hordak. He wants to try… a different approach."

Adora's heart begged to jump out of her chest. Being back in the fright zone, with the person who tormented her, manipulated her, sent a rush of adrenaline through her body. She turned and tried to run but fell to the ground. She pulled and tugged her wrists, trying to loosen the rope. Biting down on the material, she attempted to pull the knot free.

"Hold her up, we need to submerge her face into the mixture," ShadowWeaver said.

"No!" Adora yelled. Catra stepped towards her, grabbed under her armpits, and yanked her body upwards. Struggling against her strength, Catra stumbled twice before forcing her against the bird-bath shaped cauldron.

"It'd be nice if you helped me out here!" Catra yelled, regripping Adora's shoulders.

ShadowWeaver glared at the Force Captain then reached towards the Rebellion's hero. Red energy encapsulated the outside of Adora's body, forcing her to cooperate. Catra glanced into the dark goo again, hesitating to push Adora in without knowing what it would do.

"What are you waiting for?" ShadowWeaver asked.

"You just want me to drown her? For how long? When do I pull her up?" Catra asked calmly, trying to hide any sense of worry.

"Only a minute or so. This potion is specifically designed to see into the mind of whoever is chosen. We're going to look into her heart and see what it is she desires the most. Then use that to our advantage."

Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You don't know? Her precious stupid little friends are her weakness, dum dum. We should get Princess Sparkles to try and rescue her. When she fails Queen Angela—"

"Shut your ugly mouth and submerge her face! You are BENEATH my command and these orders were given directly from Lord Hordak. So shut your mouth, you ungrateful brat and DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO!" ShadowWeaver screamed.

Catra jumped, ears folded down in fear. She glanced to Adora who stared directly at her. Big blue eyes begged for mercy but Catra turned away. As she took her blonde ponytail into her hand, she shoved her face into the goo, holding her there.

A few seconds later, ShadowWeaver cast a spell and wiped some of the goo over her mask. A red symbol drawn with perfect symmetry, spun slowly in place.

Adora, frozen and unable to fight back, held her breathe. Catra, with the feeling of Adora's hair in her hands, gripped her ponytail tighter. She couldn't look at her old best friend being drowned. Especially with trying to fight off the intrusive thought of releasing her.

Within two minutes, ShadowWeaver finished the spell and the red energy circle vanished. Her hold over Adora also dissipated.

Adora threw herself backwards, forcing Catra to lose her grip. The Rebellion's hero hit the ground hard, goo covering her face, as she gasped for air.

"I thought you were above that nonsense, Adora… What a pity. I should've known," ShadowWeaver clicked her tongue.

Adora wiped the gunk off her face. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

ShadowWeaver turned, with her arms now crossed, to Catra. She looked her up and down before groaning.

Catra shook her head and glanced between the two. "I don't get it. If you could explain what happened with your dumb little spell, we both might know what you're talking about." She mimicked ShadowWeaver by crossing her arms. Her tail flicked with annoyance.

"Fine then. You want to know so bad? Get naked and see for yourself," ShadowWeaver demanded.

Blinking twice, Catra looked around the room. Then, she glanced over her shoulder before turning to ShadowWeaver again.

"Uh, there's no one else here. And I know you aren't talking to me," Catra said.

ShadowWeaver let out a long sigh and shook her head. "You can't be that dense. If you don't do what I say, I'll report your insubordination to Lord Hordak and you can imagine the rest from there."

Catra turned red in the face, embarrassment flushing over her. "I am not getting naked. Are you crazy?! Both you and Adora are right here!"

"The point is that Adora is here. I'm just observing her reactions to confirm what I saw within the spell. I could care less about you in a nude state," ShadowWeaver explained. Catra looked to Adora who's face was now the color of her ripped jacket. "I'm not going to ask you again," ShadowWeaver hissed.

Catra gulped and took a step back. Fear infected her muscles, stopping her from listening to ShadowWeavers command. Naked? They were nineteen so it's not like they were kids anymore, but this situation didn't make sense to her. Unable to move, ShadowWeaver turned for the door, ready to report her.

Anxiety followed fear, poisoning Catra's body. "OK!" She hollered. "I'll do what you say!"


	2. Repulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is forced to listen to ShadowWeaver or she'll be reported to Lord Hordak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-  
> All I ever wanted by Billie Eilish

"Please, don't tell Hordak," Catra said. She stood defenseless and embarrassed. This was different than any other order she had been given. This was crossing a line of vulnerability. She went from crossed arms, to holding herself, unable to make eye contact.

It wouldn't be the first time Adora had seen her naked. The difference now was how they hadn't shared any intimacy since her betrayal to the Horde. Her body was the same, but her mind was different.

Adora pulled her wrists, attempting to loosen the knots. "Catra, you don't need to do this."

"Shut up!" Catra yelled. Anger swelled in her chest. How dare she tell her what to do again! How could this be Adora's weakness? Did she really think Catra was that repulsive? All the times they shared before, was she actually disgusted? Is that why she ran away? 

Catra removed her headpiece first. Then she reached behind herself and unzipped her suit from the neck down. With it falling over her shoulders, exposing brown fur, she slipped her arms out and tugged the rest down. She sat and pulled off the Horde uniform from her ankles and tossed it to the side.

With her knees to her chest, and still wearing her underwear, Catra looked to ShadowWeaver. "There. I don't know how this is suppose to work. This is so dumb."

ShadowWeaver looked to Adora who was focused on the door behind them. She could tell she was planning her escape.

"All of it. Including your underwear," ShadowWeaver demanded.

Catra groaned and pulled them off while sitting.

She turned her back to Adora and sat crisscrossed. "I'll never fucking under—"

"Stand and go to her. I want you to straddle her and force her to look at you." ShadowWeaver said.

Catra froze. This was more than what she thought. Her body shook but she tried to control it. Was… ShadowWeaver having her assault Adora? She stared at the ground in front of her, paralysis controlling her body.

Adora jerked her head towards ShadowWeaver and blushed. "You can't do this. This is going too far. How could you do something like this to either one of us?"

"Nothing is fair in war, Adora. I thought you of all people understood this. I taught you for years, yet you can't seem to wrap your head around it. I saw into your mind. I know your most shameful thoughts and daydreams."

Adora glared and tugged even harder at the ropes holding her ankles together. "This isn't right."

"Catra. Follow the order," ShadowWeaver pointed.

'If I don't do this… she'll go to Hordak. This is for war. And if the disgust of me is her weakness then I have to. We have to win,' Catra thought. She forced her legs to stand even though they trembled.

Turning in full nude, Adora glanced from ShadowWeaver to Catra. She locked onto her, unable to turn away from her naked ex-friend.

"What are you doing, Catra? ShadowWeaver is right there and you're just going to what? Force me?"

ShadowWeaver interjected, "Adora, Adora. I saw what you really think about Catra. I could just tell her and she would—"

"No!" Adora shouted, face turning red. She kicked and wrangled against her restraints, needing to leave. Sharp pains stabbed her skull the more she struggled.

ShadowWeaver hovered over to Catra, now behind her, and placed her gray, dead-in-color, hands on her shoulders. "What's holding you back, Force Captain? Are your feelings getting in the way?"

"N-no! I don't have feelings!" Catra shrugged her off and marched towards Adora.

"Catra...?" Adora called out, attempting to squirm backwards.

Once she stood before her, Catra snatched her by the collar and sat atop the Rebellion's hero. She grabbed her chin and forced her to lock eye contact. Bi-colored eyes bore into Adora's blue ones. Oil and sweat mixed with her natural scent. Catra shook her head and attempted to brush the smell away. The smell she knew for years. Ages ago it would've meant comfort. Now, it plagued her.

Adora's heart pounded inside her chest. Words caught in the back of her throat then disappeared, leaving her without a way to say no.

"You're that disgusted with me, huh? All those times growing up… you and I." She blushed yet the hurt remained. "I bet it was entertaining to you, watching me struggle and beg you. I understand it now. Well, you're about to really be sick of me because whatever I need to do, I will. I'm going to win, Adora."

Catra moved Adora's head slightly to expose her neck. Leaning forward, she bit down hard to claim her. Adora squirmed beneath her as she twisted her hips to knock the Horde's Force Captain off.

"Catra, please!" Adora cried out, weak and unable to defend herself. Shocks of pain and pleasure surged through her.

She bit harder and pulled the ponytail holder from her hair. Blonde locks fell around her shoulders and Catra grabbed a handful. As she released her bite, she tugged her head side-to-side, taking advantage of Adora. From her exposed collarbone, Catra licked upwards and trailed to her ear.

She whispered out of earshot of ShadowWeaver. "I know how much you hate saliva and other body secretions. I'm realizing they didn't actually disgust you when we were younger like you said. No that was just an excuse. You're weird sex kinks weren't actual issues. You wanted a cover up for your selfishness and used me to feed your ego." Adora attempted to pull away but Catra snatched her back.

She winced in pain and cried out, "You don't know what you're talking about! You've let ShadowWeaver get to you."

"Shut up, Adora!" Catra yelled before she slammed her head on the ground. She grabbed her tied hands and pinned them above her. "I'm so sick of you always using everyone and acting like you're so high-and-mighty. At least ShadowWeaver and I are truthful about our manipulation. You? You're worse than both of us. You make people think you actually care."

"I didn't manipulate you!" Adora yelled. Catra scoffed and leaned down. Her tail flickered her as she bit Adora's earlobe. "You don't have to do this!"

ShadowWeaver called out, "Check to see if she is aroused. If she is, then this confirms what I saw. After that you can stop and get redressed."

Catra jerked up but held her grip on Adora's pinned wrists. "You want me to what?! How does that—"

"STOP QUESTIONING ME OR I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT FOR YOU!" ShadowWeaver yelled.

Catra growled in frustration and reached her free hand down to Adora's pants to unbuckle them.

Adora begged, "Please, Catra. You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! Do you know what will happen if I don't? You don't know what its been like for me since you ran off to play some stupid hero. Someone else will take my spot and I will be nothing. I'll have nothing!" Catra hissed back. After she unbuckled Adora's gray uniform bottoms, she snagged the zipper down.

Adora froze at her words. Her heart sank and she dropped her knees to the side, allowing Catra to have easier access. Catra blinked in confusion and paused her action. Their eyes locked again. Adora's expression, grim and embarrassed, caved.

Catra blushed as well, but then looked away. Not as rough as before, she slipped her hand inside Adora's underwear. Catra hesitated from touching her womanhood. Memories of them from a year ago flashed through both their minds. Catra took a deep breath and continued, but much gentler than before.

Wetness soaked Adora's panties and the touch of Catra's fingers sent her squirming. Adora bit her lip and shut her eyes. Fingers, now covered in her ex-friends arousal, caused Catra's body to ache. Adora grimaced and shivered from the sensation of Catra touching her. Sitting atop Adora's exposed torso, she averted her eyes, not being able to look at her since she was also embarrassed and wet.

"What did you find, Force Captain?" ShadowWeaver asked.

Catra removed her hand and the smell of Adora's juices invaded her nose. It was the only thing she could focus on. Another string of memories flooded her mind of them in previous times before the betrayal.

"Ahhhhhh!" Catra screamed, hopping off Adora. "She's wet. There! I'm done!" She marched over to her suit, naked and also horny. Quickly getting dressed, she replaced her headband last. Adora, turned on her side and faced away. She had been exposed and now felt vulnerable. Defeated. And worst off, she wanted more.

Catra ran to the door and opened it from the keypad. She glanced back at Adora on the ground.

ShadowWeaver cleared her throat and dusted her robe. "Don't think we've finished Force Captain Catra. I doubt this will be the only session needed to break her. Be prepared for more encounters like this moving forward. You understand?"

Catra clenched her fist and didn't speak. She walked through the doorway and they shut behind her as she left. Racing down the hall, she turned the corner and slammed into Lonnie's shoulder.

"Hey!" Lonnie yelled. Catra stayed focused as she raced all the way back to her dorm. Once inside, and by herself, she pressed her back against the wall and slid down. Knees pulled to her chest, she stared at her hand. The image of reaching into Adora's panties and making her squirm flashed through her mind. It wasn't the first time but it had felt like forever since their last.

Although, she never thought it would happen again. Yet, here they were. Catra could still smell her. Her mind swirled with half sentences and intrusive images of Adora. Some thoughts about five minutes ago; some of when they were sexually active and exploring their bodies together a few years back. She glanced to the sink of her room but then back to her fingers. Gulping, she tried to avoid the thought of remembering her taste and they way it felt to please her. How she sounded. Her uneven breathes in her ear. How they always had to try and be quiet so no-one could hear but they were sure everyone knew. She had to avoid the thought of when Adora was hers.

'She really is screwed up. How can she be so wet if she thinks I'm repulsive?' Catra thought. She placed her head on her knees and hugged herself tight with her tail curled around herself.


	3. Shouldn't Have Left First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra visited Adora in her prison cell to follow ShadowWeavers orders. A camera recorded the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-   
> In My Blood by The Veronicas

The see-through light screen barrier hummed as Adora sat by herself. Cuffed and trapped, she leaned against the wall, keeping her back towards the entryway. She stared at her hands and traced over the lines of her palms. She thought of different options of escape, deliberating every possible outcome. Biting her bottom lip, she chewed away the skin. Anxiety was at its peak in this tiny prison and she needed to find freedom.  
Blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Her stomach growled as sharp pains stabbed her side. She grimaced and clenched her fists. No sword; no easy way out.  
At the entryway, a keypad pinged seven times and then the light screen barrier allowed Catra to pass through. It closed behind her along with switching from transparent to opaque. Adora turned to face her ex-friend, determined to keep her guard up.  
“Hey Adora,” Catra said. She walked across from her and leaned back. One foot rested against the wall as she smirked. “Pretty pathetic.”  
“If you’re here to make fun of me, you should go. Not like I’ll be here long anyway,” Adora tugged at the cuffs.  
Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Even when you’re kidnapped, you can’t admit to being the loser. Doesn’t that get tiring?”  
“Nope. Never does.”  
“You realize what’s going to happen, right? If you don’t surrender?”  
Adora stopped and glanced to the cloudy entryway. No one could see in, even if they tried. She then looked directly up at the camera above them. A red light blinked, mocking her.  
“Screw off.”  
“Oh,” Catra laughed. “Actually, that’s exactly what is going to happen if you don’t submit to ShadowWeaver. Your stupid little run away from home game caused this.” She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Adora on the ground. The Rebellion’s hero jumped to her feet and took a few steps back. There was only so far she could move due to the shortness of the cable connected to her handcuffs.  
“I don’t understand,” Adora said. She averted eye contact as a small blush covered her face.  
Catra reached forward and Adora smacked her hand away. She stepped again and shoved her into the metal wall. Adora punched her in the face and Catra growled in irritation before she grabbed her bruised shoulders. Adora winced in pain and reached to stop her ex-friend but her muscles were too sore and weak. Catra took advantage of the opportunity and threw her to the ground.  
She grunted as she fell. Catra avoided three punches but then took two more to the face. “What is wrong with you?! This is your fault!”  
“This isn’t my fault!”  
“Yes it is! Couldn’t you have thought of something else when ShadowWeaver was looking into your mind! I didn’t know you hated me this much,” Catra said.  
“That’s not it,” Adora defended herself, still struggling to get away from Catra. She slipped an arm between the Force Captain’s hold and pushed her face backwards. Unyielded, Catra held on and maneuvered around. She closed the space between them by pinning Adora’s wrists above her head.  
“You’re such a liar. And, quite frankly, I’m sick of constantly breaking my back for you. We’re doing this whether you want to or not.”  
Adora glared at Catra. Her blue eyes traced the few freckles she had on her nose and cheeks. Long ago, she kissed them over and over and claimed she was giving ‘each one attention.’ Now, she wanted to hide. She wanted away from those freckles and her hands and her laugh and the way she felt.  
Catra had chosen the side of darkness. Regardless of the way Adora felt, there wasn’t anything she could do. Adora knew who she had to fight for, even if it cost her the love of her life.  
“You could’ve come with me. Don’t make this all about what I did. You decided to stay here. It was your decision,” Adora snapped.  
Catra scoffed and nodded to the round fixture attached to the ceiling. A red dot blinked every few seconds from behind the glossy covering.  
“I don’t care what your excuses are,” Catra said. She gripped Adora’s wrists tighter. “You realize she’s watching us? Recording us?! If you had followed orders… if you hadn’t been a TRAITOR, we wouldn’t be dealing with this now. This is your fault.”  
Adora twisted her torso and hips, attempting to knock Catra off. Only after a few attempts, she caved due to the pain of her bruised body. If she was Shera, everything would be ok. Her body would’ve healed. She would’ve escaped. Adora wouldn’t be stuck with Catra atop her, planning the unimaginable.  
Catra growled as she scooted forward, still pinning Adora down. She forced her arms by her side rather than above her head and pinned them with her knees. From her pocket, she grabbed a small metal square and placed it on the wall.  
“What’s that?!” Adora asked. She pulled against Catra’s legs, trying to free herself. The Force Captain released one of her arms but held tight so her captor couldn’t escape. She forced Adora to reach towards the metal piece despite her struggle.  
Clink! Her wrist attached to the wall and refused to move when Adora tugged. Catra grinned and Adora gave a small gasp. She looked to Catra and fought even harder. Catra allowed her other arm free but Adora immediately hit her in the face with a sloppy punch. She threw a slue of terrible punches, all barely connecting, before Catra snagged her arm back.  
“You’re so annoying sometimes!” Catra said as she rammed Adora’s wrist onto the wall. Now, locked into place, Catra stood.  
“You’re not really going to do this, are you?!” Adora asked.  
Catra repeated the same process for Adora’s legs. She pinned one foot with a metal chip then the other. With her legs spread wide, Catra stood back and crossed her arms, admiring her captive on the ground.  
“What do you think?” Catra asked. She walked over to Adora’s side, and with her claws, tore off the button to Adora’s pants.  
Adora turned red in the face as she yelled. “Stop Catra!”  
“’Stop Catra’,” she mocked. Catra cut a slit all the way down the side of her pants. She pulled them off and left Adora in her boy shorts. She glanced briefly at the bruises covering her body but then locked eyes with the Rebellion’s hero.  
“All you ever think about is yourself. You’re so selfish. Did you ever just stop and think about what I go through? If I don’t do this, tell me, what do you think will happen?”  
“Then why don’t you leave?” Adora said as she searched Catra’s face.  
“Because Adora! This is where I belong. Everywhere you go, everyone loves you! I haven’t ever had that privilege. I’ve had to work for everything in my life and I’m not about to throw it away for you.”  
Catra sliced open the rest of Adora’s top, exposing her bra. Sporty undergarments always complimented her athletic figure, showing off her stomach and arms. Adora blushed harder, looking away. Even though her body sent shocks of embarrassment into her chest, she stayed still and didn’t fight.  
Confused by her lack of struggle, Catra’s tail flickered with a bit of curiosity. She cocked her head to the side and glanced over Adora’s body again.  
Catra pulled at the bra and let it snap back into place. “Still wearing these things? Even after being away from the Horde?”  
“What!” Adora said. She turned to Catra. “They’re comfortable and work just fine.”  
Catra snickered, “I figured with you being a ‘Princess’ and all, you would’ve switched to something more girly.”  
“Bra’s are about efficiency, Catra. Not looks.”  
Catra slipped one finger under the middle section of her bra between her breasts. Her claw began to tear the material but she hesitated. Her face flushed as red as Adora’s.  
Adora blinked in confusion.  
“Ah! Don’t make that face at me!” Catra shouted. Her claw slipped and tore open the cut she had made. Adora now exposed, with no way to hide, closed her eyes and buried her face into her bicep.  
Catra stared at her chest. Images of groping and kissing her breasts flashed through her mind. In the past, she wouldn’t have hesitated. She would’ve jumped at the chance to mess with her and make her squirm. The idea of touching her now made her hesitant and vulnerable. She looked over her shoulder, up at the camera, then back to Adora.  
Adora peeked at Catra while letting her bicep cover most of her face. The ground was cold and without clothes. Goosebumps surfaced across her skin. Catra sighed, leaned down, and closed the distance between them. Just like in the past, Catra kissed Adora’s neck. After one, she pulled slightly back and hesitated.  
The sound of Adora’s moans and whines invaded her mind. She leaned back in and planted several small kisses from under her ear to her collarbone. Her hands reached forward and cupped one of her boobs softly but then firmly groped.  
Catra trailed back up to her ear and whispered, “Adora.”  
The Rebellion’s hero refused to acknowledge her. Catra’s tail swayed as she waited for Adora to say or do something. When she gave no response, Catra pinched her nipple. Adora jumped and nudged her head away with her own.  
“I hate it when you do that!” She said as she pulled against the restraints.  
Catra laughed and groped her boob again. She pushed Adora’s head back and bit her ear. As she fondled her chest, Adora moaned reluctantly, trying to hold it in.  
The Force Captains hands moved from her chest and, with the lightest touch, made her way to her boy shorts. Sticking a finger under the band, Catra stroked her back and forth, teasing Adora.  
“How long has it been? Or have you found some other pet to take care of your needs? Is it Princess Sparkles?” Catra asked.  
“N-no. No one has,” Adora said. Her breathing had slightly changed. Her body moved differently now. Instead of struggling, Adora halfway squirmed under Catra’s touch.  
The Force Captain smirked. “Oh? That’s sad. I bet I know why.”  
“You don’t know everything.”  
“But that’s the thing, I do know you.” Catra snuck her hand further into Adora’s shorts, almost touching her vagina. She tapped her fingers right above her clit and chuckled to herself. “Regardless of how much I disgust you, I was the only one who could make feel this good. I was the only one who knew how to rile you up and get you off.”  
“Why do you think that? I don’t think you’re disgusting,” Adora remarked. Her breath was erratic and uneven.  
Catra lifted herself to look Adora in the eyes. She slipped her hand slightly down, one finger gliding over her clit. Adora jumped at the feeling and another moan slipped. Catra did it again but then paused. She didn’t move, didn’t speak. She stared at Adora and watched her facial expressions and body language.  
“Remember our game we played?” Catra mentioned without a smile.  
Adora glanced to her but then reburied her face into her arm. “Yes…”  
Catra didn’t further comment about the game. That would come later. She just wanted Adora to think about it later on when she wasn’t around.  
Removing her hand, she grabbed both sides of Adora’s shorts and slipped them down her thighs.  
“Catra!” Adora called out, jerking forward. The restraints pulled her back.  
The Force Captain crawled in between her spread legs and pushed her shorts out of the way. She slid both her hands underneath Adora’s ass and groped hard. The Rebellion’s hero twisted her hips, trying to squirm away.  
Catra leaned close, putting her nose inches away from Adora’s vagina. She was leaking, horny, and ready to be pleased. She continued to massage her ass, playing with each butt cheek. As much as she hated to admit, Catra missed this. She missed her smell. She missed her taste. She missed her moans of pleasure. She missed her orgasms.  
“Catra,” Adora whined, out of breath. The Force Captain moved closer and gave the lightest lick to her soaked lips. Adora moaned hard and her hips buckled from the tease. Catra reached around and held her waist, not allowing her to run or move.  
Another lick. Adora tried to squirm but she couldn’t. This time Catra gave a little more pressure. She stroked her tongue up and down, causing Adora to moan again. She covered her mouth with her bicep to stifle the noise.  
She continued to taste her, driving Adora’s body into spasms. Catra slipped a hand from her waist and caressed her ass. A few seconds later, she slipped her fingers to Adora’s vagina and barely touched the opening. She made slow, gentle circles with her tongue.  
Adora whined. Heat climbed over her body as she pushed herself into Catra’s mouth. Catra applied more pressure but not so much that she couldn’t tease her. Adora tugged her wrists, wanting to grab a handful of Catra’s hair.  
Catra pulled slightly back and looked up at Adora, tail swaying behind her. She smirked and licked her lips. “After being so long without, it’s going to be so funny when I don’t allow you to climax and I pull away right before. You won’t be able to finish yourself off either.”  
Adora bit her lip and searched Catra’s face, helpless and longing.  
Catra snickered and went back down. She placed pressure on her clit with her tongue and slid two fingers inside. Adora moaned loudly as she shook her head. Catra started playing with her slowly. She moved her fingers in and out but then stopped abruptly and let them rest inside Adora to tease her. When she became disgruntled, Catra started back up until Adora moaned. Then she would stop, and let it frustrate her.  
Getting rougher and rougher each time, Adora became wetter, wanting Catra more.  
“Please,” she begged.  
“No.”  
“Catra…”  
“No.”  
The Force Captain moved fast and hard while eating her out. Her free hand switched between groping Adora’s ass and massaging her thighs. By her moans, Catra sensed when Adora was close to climaxing. Abruptly, she removed her fingers, and pulled her face away.  
Adora cried out, “Wait, Catra—”  
Without speaking, Catra stood and wiped her face with her sleeve. She grinned down at Adora and turned her back to her.  
“Maybe I’ll let you tomorrow, Princess Adora.”  
“Catra!” Adora yelled, mostly naked. Aches in her stomach already began to set in. “Don’t leave me here!”  
Right before exiting, Catra turned and glared over her shoulder. “Shouldn’t have left me first.”


	4. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowWeaver paid Adora a visit after Catra left her helpless in her jailcell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-  
> Control by Halsey

She stared with hate at the camera above. Catra left close to an hour ago but didn’t detach Adora from the wall and floor. Not like she had much room to begin with, but it was better than now. Adora’s body ached for rest along with the urge to cum after being teased by Catra. 

The Rebellion’s hero sighed and glanced up to her wrists. The metal pressing into her skin was already causing red lines to appear. She cringed at the thought of her and Catra’s recording.

The keypad to her cell beeped. A moment later, ShadowWeaver passed through the barrier. 

“Get out!” Adora yelled. She tugged her arms and legs to cover her exposed body, but they remained encased. 

“So indecent, Adora. After all these years, why would you still think about sex with someone so beneath you,” ShadowWeaver said as she approached.   
“If you’re going to stay at least let me get dressed!”

ShadowWeaver chuckled and loomed over her. Crouching down, she reached forward, and pushed loose hair out of Adora’s face. She kept her hand touching her cheek.  
“Why deny me? You know I’ve always loved you,” ShadowWeaver said. She stroked her thumb over Adora’s lips. 

“Don’t touch me!” Adora yelled. She tried to pull away from ShadowWeaver’s hand but failed. A ball of panic and fear weighed on Adora’s chest. She hated when ShadowWeaver was close. The worst part about it all? She thought she had actually escaped ShadowWeaver’s maliciousness.

“Adora,” ShadowWeaver cooed while her hand trailed down to her neck. Gripping firm, she forced Adora to face her. “You are mine.”

Big blue eyes widened as she scanned over her ‘mothers’ mask. Images of her childhood involving ShadowWeaver passed through her mind. 

Paralyzed from fear, Adora thought, ‘I need to get away. Please don’t.’

“Say it,” ShadowWeaver commanded. Tears balled in Adora’s eyes as she shook her head. ShadowWeaver leaned closer. “Say it!”

Adora clenched her fists as tears fell. “No!”

ShadowWeaver tightened her grip around her neck, almost cutting off air circulation. 

“After everything I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?! I spared my wrath upon you because you were special. If you defy me, you’ll leave me no choice!”

“Please! Get off of me! You can’t do this!” Adora screamed. 

ShadowWeaver took her freehand and placed it between Adora’s legs. She was no longer wet from Catra but ShadowWeaver planned to change that. Adora twisted her hips hard and tugged her wrists. She attempted to kick out of her anklets and fight ShadowWeaver off. 

Forcing two fingers inside her vagina without any warning, Adora gasped in pain. “Stop!” ShadowWeaver moved them in and out, fast and rough. She forced Adora to keep her head facing her—watching her.

“This is your punishment. I wouldn’t have to be so rough if you would stop being insubordinate. I could be easy with you, like I used to be, when you were younger.”

“ShadowWeaver, please! You’re hurting me!” Adora cried. She moaned unwillingly as her body betrayed her. ShadowWeaver continued, thrusting harder each time, as Adora began to soak.

“See? There’s my good girl,” ShadowWeaver cooed. “Don’t you want to be my sweet girl again, Adora?”

The keypad to Adora’s cell beeped seven times. When the barrier opened, Lonnie was on the other side and half-way stepped through when she registered the scene. 

“Lord Hordak… wants to see you,” Lonnie said, voice-strained. Her eyes locked onto Adora and didn’t waiver. 

ShadowWeaver removed her hands from Adora’s vagina and neck. She stood and walked over to the Horde cadet.

As she passed by, she placed a hand on Lonnie’s shoulder. “You’d do well to not speak of this to anyone. Understood?”

Lonnie glanced away from Adora, to her leading commander, then back to her old friend. Adora, with tears still trailing, searched Lonnie’s face for help. ShadowWeaver squeezed her cadet’s shoulder and Lonnie winced. 

“Yes, ShadowWeaver,” she said quietly. She dropped her eyes onto the ground. 

“Good. Since I’m leaving, you can give her a shower. Especially after Catra played with her. She needs the filth scrubbed off, so she is prepared tomorrow.”

Lonnie saluted and ShadowWeaver nodded. After she passed through the barrier, the light screen closed, leaving Lonnie and Adora alone together. 

Adora’s body shook with humiliation. Cold metal on her back caused her teeth to clatter. She needed clean clothes or a blanket or something. She needed rest. She wanted sleep. She wanted to leave and never be around ShadowWeaver ever again. 

How many more times must she endure her abuse? 

“Adora…” Lonnie said as she took a step forward. 

The Rebellion’s Hero tried to stifle her cry but attempting to do so only made it worse. “Don’t look at me.”

Lonnie rushed over and pulled out a small metal rod from her pocket. She swiped it over Adora’s wrists and ankles. Not completely free from her prisoner cable but no longer attached to the ground, Adora jerked up and scooted away from Lonnie. She turned her back to her and quickly tugged her pants back on.

“I have to get you cleaned up,” Lonnie said. 

“If I’m nasty, they’ll leave me alone.” Adora wiped grime onto her face.

Lonnie sighed. “I have to follow orders. You have to get showered. It isn’t an option.”

Adora shook her head, refusing to look at her. She wasn’t going anywhere. The decision was made. She would stay here and if she got too gross, ShadowWeaver and Catra would have to endure if they wanted to continue their assault. 

‘If I refuse to wash, I could buy myself some time until—'

Smack! A hard blow to the back of head knocked Adora out. As she fell, Lonnie caught her and pressed the button to her earbud piece. 

“I need assistance to move Adora to the bathrooms. Over,” Lonnie reported. After a moment, Rogelio growled several unintelligible things into her earbud. She rolled her eyes and groaned, “It doesn’t matter if Kyle wants to take out the trash first. I need you here, stat!”

Rogelio growled again then went silent. Lonnie looked at Adora’s bruises covering her shoulders and neck. The thought of ShadowWeaver fondling her crossed her mind. What she had said to Adora disturbed her even more: ‘I could be easy with you like when you were younger’

Lonnie griped Adora tight. A pang of guilt stabbed her heart as she scanned over her face: knocked-out and helpless.


	5. No Cameras In The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is ordered to give Adora a bath. There are no cameras present so she isn't 'required' to tease Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. School is back in session so my chapters may lag. I'm also writing a Miraculous LadyBug and Chat Noir Fanfic as well. It's a year older than this one. If you want a link, drop a comment below. :]
> 
> Thank you for all the support!~

Blue flames from a torch flickered in the reflection of Entrapta’s welders mask as she melded two pieces of metal together. She hunched over the new weapon, oblivious to everything and everyone else. Hordak stood off to the side, arms crossed. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head at an angle to watch her. The last time he stood directly behind her, she accidentally popped him in the face with a c-clamp; he knew now to give her space as she worked. Although, since he was Lord, he could do whatever he wanted. He CHOSE to stand off to the side. 

ShadowWeaver knocked on the door outside of his lab and patiently waited for him to answer. She knew this is where Entrapta would be and needed her assistance, regardless of whatever assignment Hordak had given her. Or whatever other project the Tech princess had decided was her fancy. Everything else would have to wait. 

Hordak turned away from his ‘assistant’ (as he liked to call her) and allowed ShadowWeaver entry. She gave a small bow and then walked inside. The door slid shut behind them. 

“I hope all is going well,” ShadowWeaver said. She walked over to Entrapta but kept her eyes focused on her purple pigtails so that the torch spark wouldn’t blind her. She didn’t have cyborg type tech like Hordak to protect herself. As much as she felt she was above the status, ShadowWeaver was still human. 

Without responding and almost done, Entrapta continued welding the pieces of metal together. 

“What do you need, ShadowWeaver?” Hordak stated. He moved over to a worktable close by. With his arms behind his back, he stared at the computer screens hanging overhead. 

“Yes, my lord. I’ve come to ask for Entrapta’s assistance,” she said. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked to her over his shoulder. “With what?”

ShadowWeaver cleared her voice and went to speak but Entrapta spoke first. “She’s looking to use the virus that infected my first ones tech robots and She-ra to somehow gain control over Adora.”

“How did you—”

“I saw. On the cameras. I watched your whole magic-seeing-into-Adora’s-mind thing. I hope you’re not upset but I ran some tests over your birdbath cauldron afterwards to see if there were any residual readings from Etheria’s magic,” Entrapta said as she stopped blow torching. 

ShadowWeaver glared and held back what she really wanted to say. Hordak was here and she was smart enough to not instigate a fight while he was present. She had already gotten onto Entrapta several times for being in the black garnet room. If ShadowWeaver scolded her here, Hordak might kick her out and deny her request for help. 

“I'll have something for you tomorrow morning.” Entrapta pulled her torch mask up, dark pink eyes never pulling away from her latest creation. “I need to finish putting together Emily’s Uncle first! Then maybe run some tests. I will also require some tiny treats in exchange as well. I’ll need the increased sugar intake due to missing a few hours of sleep.” 

ShadowWeaver looked to Hordak for his approval. He glanced to Entrapta and watched her for a moment before nodding. 

“Thank you, my Lord,” ShadowWeaver bowed slightly and headed back to the door. She stopped right before passing through and peered at him over her shoulder. He was already fixated onto Entrapta again, forgetting about ShadowWeaver’s existence. Through all the armor and angry scowls, she could sense the change in him. For better or worse? Who knew. It didn’t matter to ShadowWeaver because Entrapta had agreed to help. She would make sure Adora never betrayed the Horde again. 

XXXXXX

Warm water submerged Adora’s feet. Her body was slowly dipped into the bath, legs next, then butt, lower abdomen and finally most of her chest. As she regained consciousness, she flailed arms in response, trying to fight whoever was holding onto her.   
“Get off!” She yelled, pushing back. 

“Stop squirming!” Catra hollered. Adora fought and tugged away. She reached forward, latched onto the metal rail, and jerked her upper body. Catra lost her footing and slipped into the tub which pushed Adora down into the water all the way. 

Gasping for air as she resurfaced, Adora coughed. Catra tried to jump out but Adora snatched her clothes and yanked her back.

“Let go!” She screamed, trying to pull herself out by the same railing that Adora grabbed prior. 

Adora latched her arms around Catra’s waist and slammed her against the wall of the tub. She ignored the pain shooting through her and pinned Catra with her body.

“You’re going to let me go.” Adora snatched a fist full of Catra’s hair and held her head smushed against the ceramic tiles. 

“There’s no way in hell,” Catra said as she stopped struggling. The Force Captain knew the room was secure. There was no way Adora could escape unless she became She-ra. And that wouldn’t happen because her sword was hidden somewhere she would never guess. 

Adora grunted and pressed Catra’s face harder into the wall. A moment later, the Force Captain’s hand slid to captive’s thigh and stroked upwards. Both blushed but neither tried to escape. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to take your clothes off. Then you’ll be in the bath, defenseless, like me,” Adora warned. Catra didn’t stop but moved her fingers upward. She lightly scratched Adora’s butt and pressed her forearm against her vagina. 

Catra smirked even though she was blushing. “If you could even get that far before I make you submit.”

“Oh! Is there a camera in here, too?!” Adora said angrily. She gripped Catra’s hair tighter and tugged. 

“No. There isn’t, actually.”

Adora blinked in confusion and blushed even harder. “Then why are you doing this?!”

Catra refused to look to at her as her cheeks flushed, too. She slid her hand closer and gently slipped her fingers between the folds of her pussy. 

Adora slammed Catra’s head against the wall but not hard enough for it to hurt her. “Catra!” She buried her face into her neck but refused to let go of her fistful of hair.

Catra fiddled with her softly, tracing the shape of her with the lightest touch. Finding her clit with her middle finger, she pressed down with a little more force. Adora let out the smallest moan and immediately tried to take it back.

“This is what you liked back then, isn’t it? How many baths did we take together so we could have privacy from the others? I hated them but you always bribed me with doing stuff like this.”

“You’re doing too much!” Adora moaned as Catra swirled circles directly over her most sensitive spot with her middle finger.   
Getting frustrated, Adora grunted and used her free hand to grab the waist of Catra’s leggings. She’s had enough!  
The Force Captain pushed back with her butt to stop her from entering but in the process lost her hold over Adora’s vagina. 

“Damn it,” Catra growled and then yelped when Adora yanked her to the other side of the tub. Bending Catra over, again, she slammed her face down onto the tiles. Now, she was at more of an angled advantage. 

Adora winced from the pain but managed to pull Catra’s leggings halfway-down her butt. Not having enough room to slip her hand past her clothes, she reached around from the outside and aggressively grabbed her pussy. Catra hissed and tried to slam her body away but couldn’t push the Rebellion’s hero off. 

Adora leaned over Catra’s back and said in her ear, “I don’t know why you always have to be difficult.” 

Catra yelled, “Stop!” 

“Why should I?! When I asked you to, you didn’t?!” In the midst of the struggle, Adora found an opportunity to slip her hand inside Catra’s pants. Even in the bath, Adora could feel the difference between the water and her wetness. “I bet you even got off on me struggling under your grasp. Squirming and tied down. You always said you wanted that kind of control over me. Well, how does it feel now that the tables have turned?!”

Adora slipped a finger inside Catra. The Force Captain covered her mouth trying not to moan. She had to stop Adora before she lost control. It couldn’t go down like this. She would win if it was the last thing she’d do!

The bath area door beeped and slid open. Standing at the entrance, Scorpia blinked in confusion and then blushed. Both Catra and Adora stopped and stared, eyes wide with fear from getting caught.


End file.
